Abathur/Ilayuminite
|organization = The Swarm. |health = 1 |health# = 1 |stamina = 1 |stamina# = 1 |attack = 1 |attack# = 1 |defense = 1 |defense# = 1 |accuracy = 1 |accuracy# = 1 |evasion = 1 |evasion# = 1 |effects = |bio = Abathur is a unique zerg creature, created from numerous zerg species. He is the zerg evolution master, serving as the Swarm's DNA library, and resides in the evolution pit. |metal = No. |gender = N/A}} |name1b = Needle Spine |stamina1b = 0% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 94/89% |cooldown1b = N/A |type1b = Ranged Summon |effects1b = |name1c = Spike Burst |stamina1c = 0% |target1c = All Enemies |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 94%/40% |cooldown1c = 3 Rounds |type1c = Ranged |effects1c = |name1d = Carapace |stamina1d = 0% |target1d = Self |hits1d = N/A |hitcrit1d = 100% |cooldown1d = 3 Rounds |type1d = Buff Shield |effects1d = |name2 = Toxic Nests |stamina2 = 0% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |hits2 = N/A |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Debuff Trap |effects2 = |name3 = Evolution Chamber |stamina3 = 0% |target3 = All Allies |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = N/A |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Buff Heal |effects3 = |name4 = Ultimate Evolution |stamina4 = 0% |target4 = Self |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds |hits4 = N/A |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Buff |effects4 = }} Dialogue: Abathur: '"Terrans. See failed experiments. Find disappointment. Nowhere to evolve." '''Abathur: '"But see you. See Inhumans. See Mutants. See Ilay. Find potential. Much potential." 'Abathur: '"Entity Abathur happy to serve." '''Team-Ups : *'Pre-Precog': Characters with Precognitive Justice. *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.) *'My Creation: '''The Agent and Abathur. *'Adapt to me: Heroes who like to manipulate others. *'''Evolve Together: The High Evolutionary and Abathur. *'Eggheads': Heroes who are geniuses. *'Dr.Doolittle:' Heroes who can talk fluently with another species. *'Far Far Away:' Heroes who are from space. *'For the Swarm!: '''Heroes who are connected to the Zerg's Swarm. *'Yes, my Queen: Abathur and Kerrigan. *'Role models: ' Ilay and one of his many role models. '''Animations: #In the symbiotic 'attacks, a symbiote (the green buddy on the icon) comes out above the Agent's head and either shoots a needle spine, spikes or makes a shield on the Agent. #'Toxic Nests '- Toxic Bombs appear near the enemy team. Not very visible. #'Evolution Chamber - Perhaps some new particles/effects coming out of the ally team. #'Ultimate Evolution '- Plants a "seed" into the Agent. Green/Purple liquids come from the Agent once the buff procs. Notes & Trivia: *"Why is Carapace such a bad shield?" Because this instead of being a % of average HP, this is a shield for MAXIMUM health. Since the Agent's health is being increased to beyond original Doom and Kang health, this will tank a LOT of damage. *Abathur barely uses pronouns. *When Odin fights us, Abathur could use a dialogue line, because he's gonna steal a bit of the Odinforce and give it to the Agent + Swarm :3 Category:Heroes Category:90 CP